


奶香味信息素【6】

by LianBB



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianBB/pseuds/LianBB
Kudos: 3





	奶香味信息素【6】

“爸爸…爸爸…”睡眼朦胧的小兔子一起床就往LAY的怀里钻，很顺手的就把艺兴搂的紧紧的，在他额头上落下一个吻，大手握住了那小巧的肩膀，刚起床的声音有些沙哑，“嗯？怎么了？”  
艺兴低下头埋进LAY的胸口摇了摇头，闷声说道“没…”  
LAY优先起床，艺兴等他进入浴室自己才悄咪咪的跑回自己的房间。在餐桌上吃饭，两人也默默不语，只不过LAY有时问点客套话艺兴也随随便便嗯了几句。  
还剩几口，艺兴洗了个手背上书包就跑出去，耳朵从LAY看见他到他跑出门，一直都是红的，没淡下去过。  
LAY收拾碗筷，轻呵了一声“小坏蛋。”  
第三节课，都第三节课了，艺兴脑子依然还是昨晚的画面，小脸红了又消，红了又消，严小赖在旁边问也只是摇摇头。课间后艺兴跑进洗手间洗了把脸，水打湿了艺兴前额的刘海，几滴水还顺着脖子往下流，随手抹了一把，甩了甩手，一出门没走几步，一个清秀的小妹妹就跑过来，腼腆的低下头，手中的信封递给了艺兴，艺兴手还残留一点水，接过信封就染湿了些，小妹妹见艺兴收下后甜甜的笑了笑又羞羞的跑了。  
艺兴看着小妹妹从自己身边跑走，一脸懵逼的挠了挠头，把信封翻开看，上面画了一个爱心，“我靠，我都分化是omega了还能收到情书？”  
把湿漉漉的小手往自己身上抹了一把，边走边打开信封，低着头不看路，刚好走过一个小隔间，就被一只很大力的手搂住肩膀拽了进去，缓过神来自己已经被按在墙上，两只手还紧紧的拽着那封情书，猛然抬头一看，双手迅速缩进了后背，假假的笑了笑“呵呵呵…爸爸…咋了？”  
LAY眼睛向艺兴躲到后面的手看了看，然后嘴角稍上扬“是什么？”  
“没！没什么！我去上课了！拜拜！”然后就弯下腰往LAY的手臂下方钻过跑走了，从刚刚的壁咚再到逃走，脸蛋肉眼可见的升红速度，LAY拿走了放在书柜上头的物理课本，走出了小隔间。  
回到座位上调整了下自己的心跳，看了看那封“情书”，其实说到底就是一封邀请函，上面写的是高颜值聚会，艺兴随手扔在了桌子上，刚好被从外面回来严小赖看到，拿起信封“你也有啊？”  
“什么叫也？你也有？”艺兴皱了皱眉  
“废话，我也挺帅的好吗？”严小赖坐了下来，手肘顶了顶艺兴的手臂“所以你去吗？”  
“不感兴趣，不去。”随后趴在了桌子上，“听说别的学校的也回来噢～”  
“不去。”  
“听说国服最强是咱们这的，而且是个高中生，也要来。”  
“我去。”  
“好勒，星期六去接你。”  
艺兴真的特着迷游戏，准确来说是严小赖带他入的，但是LAY平时在家管的太严，几乎玩不上游戏，也就偶尔上b站看看人家打过过眼瘾，于是就沉迷上了一个游戏博主，名字叫 庄先生x，游戏打的那叫一个六，艺兴是他的忠实粉丝。

好不容易终于等到了星期六，在小赖还没来之前，自己在房间试了好几套衣服，站在镜子前照了又照照了又照，最后一个选择了一条白T和白色的工装外套黑色的裤子，还偷偷的跑进LAY的卧室拿了发胶。  
艺兴站在镜子前理了理头发，自我感叹“太帅了吧！唉！可惜就是个omega！要是个alpha就好了！”，电话铃响起，是严小赖到了，现在任务就是偷偷跑出去，结果刚穿上鞋，背后就传来了犀利的质疑声“去哪？”  
艺兴挠了挠鼻子，眼神飘忽不定“去…去学习！”  
“真的？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”抿紧嘴啄木鸟似的点头  
“晚上需要我去接你吗？”  
“不用了！”转身刚打算开门跑走，结果就被抓住手腕拽进那人怀里了。  
LAY从口袋掏出了抑制贴，把艺兴按在自己怀里，一手撩开后颈上的碎发，一手将抑制贴贴实，“好了。”  
艺兴摸了摸后颈“谢谢！”扭头就飞跑走了

严小赖一见到张艺兴，也确实被惊艳到了，但张艺兴对他的语气态度，很快就把他拉回现实了。

艺兴和严小赖来到了地点，一眼望去还真的很多帅哥美女啊，严小赖眼睛都看花了，而艺兴就眯着眼睛仔细找那位 ‘庄先生x’ 但自己完全没见过，怎么找嘛，傻愣愣的锤了锤自己的脑袋。  
严小赖早就跑去勾搭人了，把小艺兴晾在一旁，从桌子上拿了杯鸡尾酒就跑到角落里玩手机了，“赏个舞？”粗犷的声音让艺兴愣的抬起头，“呵呵呵…不用了…不会…”于是就挤过身子跑到了别的地方。  
手机早上没充电，现在只剩下百分之十了，为了防止没电，艺兴不打算玩手机了，手里拽着杯鸡尾酒就到处瞎逛。直到跑到阳台，就看见一个人举着手机在玩游戏，悄咪咪的就跑到人身后看了起来，因为那个人长的很高，艺兴有时还要踮起脚尖才能看到。  
“唉！你二技能啊！”  
忽然一阵沉默，那个人死了。  
“你会你来！真是！”说完那男的就递手机给艺兴，艺兴也就毫不客气的接过了。开了新赛局，完美的技巧和反应灵敏的一系列操作，引来了不少人观看，甚至有些人给艺兴拿了张凳子坐，方便自己观看。  
打完了几场，艺兴把手机归还给了原主，然后伸了个懒腰，“喂！来solo吗？看你打的挺不错的。”旁边一个观看了艺兴很久的人问道，艺兴从口袋掏出了手机，亮开屏幕显示自己发红的电量，挥了挥“没电了。”  
“用我的。”说完一部黑色的游戏手机抵到了艺兴面前，艺兴顺着递手机来的手看了过去，是挺帅一小伙，戴着黑色的圆形眼镜框，头发偏棕微卷，就连手指关节也好看的不得了，一看就是键盘打多了。  
“谢啦。”艺兴接过手机，点开游戏登上了自己的号开始solo。  
打过了一个，就有接二连三的人来找艺兴单挑，艺兴也不懂拒绝，明明眼睛已经红了，也就揉了揉眼睛继续打，这个小动作被那个人看在眼里，拍了拍艺兴的肩膀“要不…让我来？”  
“没事！”艺兴抖了抖肩，瞪大了双眼。  
这次遇到的可能真是个大人物，打了差不多一个小时还未决定胜负，艺兴揉了揉眼睛，结果手中的手机就被抽走了，那个人半蹲在艺兴的旁边，温柔的告诉他“休息一下，我来吧。”  
艺兴真的困的不得了，看那么久手机眼睛疲劳到不行，简简单单嗯了一声就闭眼假寐了少时。  
不过才五分钟，一群人就一同叫了起来，惊醒了靠在凳子上艺兴，艺兴赶紧站起来看向了那个人的手机。  
赢了。  
自己打那么久都没赢那个人怎么可能自己才眯了一会就赢了。  
打完这盘后，那个人就疏散了人群，艺兴就跟着后面，“那个…加个微信？”  
那个男人转过头没看见人，然后低头一看，是那个软糯糯的小孩“好啊，我叫庄睿。”然后出示了自己的微信的二维码，艺兴也就刚加上，手机就显示没电，关机了，但还是看见了那个人的微信名，庄先生x  
等等！庄先生x！庄睿！  
“你…你你是庄先生x吗…？”艺兴小心翼翼的问，庄睿弯下腰依在艺兴耳旁“是的哟。”  
艺兴刚打算激动的叫出声，却被庄睿一根手指抵在嘴唇上的动作咽了回去。  
“我我叫张艺兴！我超喜欢你！”艺兴手拍了拍胸口，安抚自己激动的小心情，“谢谢你。”庄睿下垂的眼睛笑了笑。  
艺兴语无伦次，第一次见到偶像也不知道该说什么，终于体会到了那些小粉丝为什么见到爱豆那么激动了，完全就是现在自己的心情。  
庄睿看着艺兴憋红的小脸，还是忍不住噗笑了一声“一会有空吗？去吃宵夜？”  
“好！”答应的毫无犹豫  
由于艺兴手机没电了，不能联系，也就一直跟在庄睿旁边，等着聚会结束。  
一结束两人就一块走出了门口，一出门正对大门就看见了那里熟悉的车，和那个熟悉的人靠着车门上，脸黑的不行，几乎所有人都绕着他走。  
艺兴急了，加快脚步走到了前面“爸…”  
“嗯？为什么不接电话？”  
“我…”  
“因为他手机没电了。”庄睿走上跟前，笑眯眯的看着LAY，两人几乎平视，只不过LAY比他高了点，“这位是…？”  
“我叫庄睿，张艺兴的朋友。”于是伸出手，LAY握住了，点了点头，“LAY。”淡淡的笑了笑，似乎在告诉那个人，这个人是我的。  
艺兴不知道为什么，闻到了一丝…火药味…？  
为了打破这场尴尬的局面，艺兴优先开口，“那庄睿，不好意思啦…我爸爸来接我了，先回去了。”  
庄睿先松手，对艺兴笑了笑“没关系，下次也可以。”  
“还有，你父亲很年轻。”转过头对LAY笑了笑。艺兴上了车，庄睿就隔着车窗和艺兴挥了挥手，确认车走远后，庄睿举起刚刚和LAY握手的那只手。  
被握红了，庄睿揉了揉那只手叹息“下手真狠啊…”

车里的空调异常的冷，两人没说话，只剩下车内艺兴紧张的心跳声，和LAY沉重的呼吸声，即使穿的不算少，艺兴的双手双脚早已冰凉透彻。  
“爸爸…？爸爸我错了…”捏低嗓音，试探对方  
艺兴甚至可以意识到这是LAY最生气的一次，同时也觉得自己可能要完蛋了，毕竟是自己先撒谎的，要再不认错靠谱自己以后就是个流浪儿了。  
一回到家，LAY啪的一声就摔上了自己的房门，艺兴还坐在沙发上想“完蛋了，必死无疑。”  
一洗完澡就抱着枕头在LAY的卧室门口坐着，时不时用关节轻轻敲一下房门，轻轻呼声。对方仍然无动于衷，就当准备放弃的时候，忽然想起客厅有备用钥匙！  
开灯找了半天，总算是找到了，为了防止不打扰到对方，开门也是蹑手蹑脚的，终于进去房间了，还是那股淡淡的楠木香味。  
艺兴轻轻的关上门走上前，LAY闭着眼睛躺在床上，微微起伏的胸膛，似乎睡熟了。  
艺兴也就小心翼翼的爬上床，一点点往LAY的身边挪，忽然一只手一收力，搂住了艺兴的腰往怀里涌，声音很低“好啊你，臭小子，不给你进你还硬闯？皮痒了？”  
艺兴没回答，抬起头往LAY的下巴蹭了几下“爸爸…不生气了噢。”  
LAY推开了艺兴，把他往一旁移，又背身转了过去，艺兴见势，紧张的呜咽了几声，黏上去扯着LAY的衣角“那…爸爸怎么样才可以原谅我？”  
没回应，艺兴真的生气了，按住LAY的肩膀往下压，原本侧身躺现在是平躺，艺兴小腿一跨，坐在LAY的腰上“干嘛动不动就生气！”  
LAY还是没理，双手交叉至胸前，闭着眼睛假寐，艺兴恼怒了，抓着LAY两只手腕就往头的两侧压，迅速低下身子堵住了LAY的唇。  
小舌急迫的闯入牙关，本就不熟练，傻傻的乱糊弄，LAY没打算自己动，就眼含笑着看着眼前因为害羞闭上眼睛而浑身透红的小孩，好不容易，LAY终于被这粗糙的吻技打动，扶住了艺兴的背部一阵乱摸，光滑细腻的皮肤谁不爱啊，等摸到腰间艺兴的身子弹了一下，“唔…”  
刚想离开就被强制性按住后脑勺继续吻，LAY过分的狠，不仅要吸取艺兴口中仅存的一丝空气，连水分都要吸的一干二净。老手带着新手略过每一寸领地，艺兴实在是呼吸不上了，急着想要推开LAY，但又被按回去了，被人搂住双肩动弹不得的感觉真的很难受。  
终于LAY松开了，艺兴小嘴中还连着银丝，轻轻一扯就断掉了，被吻的缺氧的艺兴脑袋有些眩晕，趴在LAY的胸口上大口大口喘气，“这就受不了了？”  
“你…哼…你是alpha…我是omega，体格能一样吗？喘气声再加上撒娇般的语气，是个人都会硬。  
“那，omega就该做omega应该做的事。”LAY挑了挑眉看向下身，艺兴随着目光低头看，明明隔着两层衣物，却依然可以看出巨物的粗度，艺兴羞着脸把裤子脱掉，看着那条CK内裤和那大包东西，不知道从何下手。  
“磨磨唧唧，闭上眼睛。”  
艺兴乖乖的闭上眼睛，只感觉到身上的衣服在一步一步的褪去，肌肤在不断到触碰到冷空气，唯独身下紧贴的那个部位是暖和的，甚至是灼热的。  
“自己动？”  
艺兴把眼睛睁开，自己的下身贴紧在巨物的外侧，分泌出的黏液已经足够润滑了，艺兴先是扭动腰间蹭了几下，小手握住巨物想往自己身体里送，却因为入口太小太润滑，每次想送进去都会错开。  
“要不…不做了吧…”艺兴松开巨物往一旁挪，结果LAY一个翻身就把艺兴压在身下，一只手握紧艺兴两只纤细的手腕，也不知道哪来的皮带，三四圈才把小手捆上不留一丝多余之处。“勾引你爸？还不负责？你那么会玩？”  
艺兴撇过脑袋在一旁嘟囔“明明是你先不理我的…”  
“行，你想玩我就陪你玩。”LAY邪魅一笑，从床头柜拿出了一小瓶不知道什么的液体，挤取一点在食指上，然后送人艺兴的穴口中，先在内壁均匀抹开，这只是前戏的前戏，艺兴就被这小动作舒服的直哼声，手指更往深处探索，艺兴自然接受不了一下子的深入，疼的想要夹紧大腿，却被LAY用双膝控制住，根本动都动不了。  
现在的动作就是艺兴双腿被LAY的膝盖强制性压住，艺兴的双手被皮带捆住压在头顶。确认抹匀后，穴口依依不舍的松开手指，就连上面都连上了魅丝，“你不是会玩吗？嗯？”LAY挑衅的仰起艺兴的下巴，艺兴双眼布满情欲，脸上笼罩一缕朝霞，身体上泛着绯红，倔强的将头撇过一边。  
“行啊。”说完将艺兴手腕上的皮带解开，被勒索的血管终于得到释放，还未缓过，忽然的充血导致小手发麻，依然停留在头顶上，LAY披上了浴衣离开床，走到了电脑桌前，时不时瞟一眼床上那个不知所措，等待药效扩散的小可怜。  
“爸爸…好热…嗯…”艺兴躺在床上，手指伸入体内自己捣弄，却因为得不到满足而在一旁抽泣，“爸爸…”  
LAY走上前双手架在胸前站在旁边看着艺兴，“知道错了吗？”  
小孩拖着发软的身子爬到LAY的旁边，趴坐在前面，穴口紧贴着床单，已经染湿了些许。“爸爸抱…”  
LAY无动于衷，只是不断重复那句话“知道错了吗？”  
“要爸爸抱…”哭红的大眼睛砸吧砸吧的看着LAY，先要扑上去，却因为LAY突然的闪开而扑空，摔倒在床上。  
“呜呜呜哇！”号啕大哭起来，手背不停的搓着眼睛，没一会就搓红了眼角。  
LAY褪去浴衣爬上床，握住艺兴的腰让他跨坐在自己身下，小穴真的湿到不行，抱开艺兴离开床单都能清晰的看到被拉长的那根银丝，LAY双手相扣挂在脑后，“自己动？”  
小孩憨憨的点了点头，握住那头部有一丝丝粘稠液体巨物送进体内，头部刚进入穴口就差不多似要裂开，小孩哭肿的眼睛挤了一下，咬咬牙就往里面送去几寸，LAY戏逗般的轻轻一顶，触碰到了敏感处，水闸关不住，不停的滋水，他潮吹了，艺兴软倒在LAY到胸口，才一下就已浑身痉挛，白浊的液体射在LAY的胸口上，LAY无奈，翻身压过艺兴，支起了他的双脚架在自己肩膀上，拿了一个枕头垫在艺兴的腰后，“错了吗？”  
艺兴没有回复，哼声直哭，LAY见艺兴没回复，自然也就见过巨物推进几分，“啊！”艺兴随手抓住了被子的一角捂住了自己的脸，“唔…啊…”，对艺兴来说，这已经是极限中的极限了，LAY依下身亲吻小孩的脖子，小孩脖子一直都特别敏感，条件反射的缩了几下，LAY才不管那么多，吸住肌肤舔舐着，在这时LAY又悄咪咪的推进去了几寸，小孩叫了一声，蹬着小脚想要退出去一点，但又被LAY抓住脚腕拉了回来，这一拉，巨物又埋入穴口，小腹已经很明显有一个形状了，LAY伸手抚摸了一下，脑子闪过了各种荤话。  
“爸爸肏到小兴浑身发软好不好？”  
艺兴哪还有力气说话，唯一的出气就是被顶撞到敏感点发出的几声呻吟，“让小兴夹着爸爸的液精好不好？要是流出来了那就再肏一次直到不流，怎么样？”LAY也没想到自己身为一个老师竟然会说出这等下流之语，但不知道为什么，没感到羞愧还有一丝快感。“肏到兴兴的生殖腔都烂掉好吗？”说完握住艺兴的腰部往下深深送入，整根没入了，艺兴却无动于衷，估计是晕过去了，LAY扶起艺兴的背部，小脑袋和手臂自然就垂下了，显然是真的晕死过去了。  
LAY才顾不得那么多，满肚子的怒气想在这一刻全部撒出，缓缓的LAY开始抽动，频率极快啧啧的水声，以及敏感点不懂被触碰，小孩晕了又醒醒了又晕，在抽插了几十次，小孩的穴口已经发红发肿了，LAY并没有打算就此放弃，毕竟自己都已经忍那么久了，将艺兴翻过身，巨物在内壁旋转了一周，巨物上的青筋让内部每一处都感受到，艺兴难受的抽了几下，又一次射出了白浊的液体，在枕头上。  
“小兴都高潮两次了，可是爸爸一次都没有噢。”于是加快了身下动作，亲吻小孩后颈的腺体，两袋丸撞击在柔嫩的屁股上，泛起一层层波浪。“爸爸标记小兴好不好？”挺身一顶，触碰到了敏感点，艺兴仰起脖子直摇头“不…不要…啊！”  
每次都这样，艺兴一说话就会很用力的顶开生殖腔，小腹就会起一阵酸疼，让他说不出一句完整的话，“为什么？小兴不希望肚子里全是爸爸的液精吗？不想和爸爸的信息素混为一体吗？”  
再一次奋身一顶，“还是说，小兴要去找别的alpha标记？”扭过了艺兴的下巴，与他舌吻，艺兴的舌头几乎是被带出的，松开时也没收回嘴内，“要吗？要爸爸把浓浓的液精射入兴兴的体内然后让未成年的兴兴怀孕被标记吗，要吗？”  
也不知道艺兴是怎么想的，认为LAY只要射出就可以结束这场激烈的床上战争，“啊…！要…”  
“要什么？”频率放慢，只想听清从艺兴嘴里说出的荤话，“要…要爸爸…”  
对LAY来说这不是准确答案，作为惩罚用加快速度抽插了几十下，“说清楚点，要什么？”  
“要…啊！要爸爸射给兴兴…”  
“射什么给兴兴？”LAY手指从后颈沿着颈椎滑下，怕痒的兴兴还是条件反射抖了一下“要…要…爸爸的…液…液精…”这二词艺兴犹豫了少时才说出口，而得到的只是LAY的轻声呵笑“可是爸爸现在还不想射。”  
“要不，射别的给兴兴好不好？”  
顶入生殖腔，灼热的液体在小腹中徘徊，可能是因为对异液排斥，很快这些液体被挤出体内，黄色的液体流出体内，LAY难过的皱了皱眉“兴兴还嫌弃唉…爸爸好失望。”  
巨物还在不断膨胀，内壁皱褶被撑开，退出后又还原，恢复的极快，顶入光滑的生殖器，小口被顶开至内壁，灼热的液体冲入小腹中，标记的时间极长，LAY忍住不动的感觉也很难受，最后想了想还是打算不标记了，巨物抽出体内还发出了响亮的啵的一声，艺兴卷起的身子在不断痉挛，白浊的液体和透明液体交加，一同从穴口中涌出。  
LAY压下身子在兴兴耳旁，舔舐他的耳垂后悄咪咪的告诉他“兴兴，爸爸，还没爽。”然后再次将巨物整根没入体内“所以，知不知道错了？嗯？”


End file.
